The First Year
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Kevin and Patrick's first anniversary
Juggling two bags of groceries, a dog leash and a set of keys, Patrick walks towards his apartment door. While trying to insert the key into the lock, his phone rings.

Setting down a bag he reaches into his right coat pocket, then grins down at Rocky .

"Guess who's calling boy?"

Rocky looks up and tilts his head to the left. "Woof!"

"Yes! Grandma Danna. You are so smart. Guess who she wants to talk to cause it sure isn't me."

Patrick lifts the phone to his ear, as he turns the key in the lock.

"Hey mom...how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Patrick dear. How are you?"

"I'm good. Can I help you with something?" Opening the door Patrick leads Rocky in, unclips his leash and sets the groceries on the counter.

"I don't always need something when I call Patrick! Umm you don't happen to have Rocky with you do you?"

Grinning down at Rocky, who is sitting, appearing to wait to talk on the phone, Patrick hunches down next to him.

"Yes he is right here. Why? Do you need to talk to him?" Chuckling, Patrick motions Rocky to lay down.

"I would like to talk to him yes...Mr. Smarty Pants.'

Chuckling Patrick puts the phone on speaker and lays it by Rocky. He gives him a full belly rub which has Rocky stretching and grinning. "Ok Mom, your on speaker and Rocky is listening."

Standing up, Patrick begins to put away the groceries as he hears "How is grandma's sweetums, hmmm?"

Shaking his head as he listens, Patrick then turns his head when he hears Kevin's key in the door. Turning around and leaning back against the counter with arms crossed he watches. Kevin walks in and opens his mouth, only to close it again and begin to grin. He is looking down as Rocky listens to Danna and rolls around on the floor in what HAS to be, puppy glee.

Walking over to Patrick, eyes still on Rocky and the phone, Kevin leaned in and kissed his husband, pulled back then leaned in for another longer one. Finally seperating, Kevin reached across Patrick, opened the refrigerator and snagged the orange juice. Patrick handed him two glasses. After they had their juice they sat on the couch.

Arm flung around the back of Patrick's shoulder, Kevin leans in for another kiss.

"So Patrick, how long has Rocky been talking to Danna Banana?"

"Well I was almost to the door when she called. After I got my key out and answered the phone she asked me how I was then where Rocky was. Now I know how people feel after they have a kid. No one wants to talk to them, just the kid."

Grinning Kevin leaned in towards Patrick again and gave him another deep kiss. "Well never fear Babe, I will always talk to you first."

"Oh really?"

"YuP!" Kevin returned to his juice and Rocky watching.

"Hmm... well I seem to recall just a few days ago, when I got out of the shower, all wet and ready for the , and I quote "Night I'd never forget", I found you and Rocky all cuddled up on the bed...fast asleep."

"Babe..come on! I'd had a long day at work and Rocky had the play date at the park..we were tired."

"Oh I know that. But do me a favor..never promise me a night I'll never forget when you are tired. I had to take care of it myself." Smirking as he looked away, Patrick waited for that to sink in.

"Patrick I said I was...you did what? *groan* "Babe you know how I love to watch you do that!"

"Well like they say Kev..you snooze you lose."

Taking Patrick's glass from him, Kevin set both of the glasses on the coffee table, grabbed his husband and flipped him around so he was on his back on the couch. Kissing his eyes, down his nose then pulling his shirt up and off, Kevin continued on his journey.

Halfway down Patrick's chest, Kevin heard Rocky's nails as he came across the floor to them. Suddenly a slightly wet phone landed on the back of his head.

"Rocky..what are you doing?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you about that?"

"No I don't think you did."

Chuckling Patrick picked the phone up so Kevin could sit up. He wiped it off with the shirt Kevin had previously taken off him.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, after he was done talking to my mom, I taught him how to pick the phone up and give it to me."

"You're such a good dog aren't you Rocky? Yes you are! Come here so daddy can give you kisses!" Lifting Rocky onto the couch Patrick proceeded to do just that. Talking in baby talk while kissing his head and scratching Rocky on the belly and behind his ears.

Sitting there, staring at the sight before him, Kevin fell more in love, and at this point he was surprised it was even possible anymore, with Patrick.

Sliding over, Kevin wrapped both Rocky and Patrick in his arms and snuggled on the couch.

"Do you realize what today is Patrick?" Smoothing Patrick's hair back, Kevin waits for the answer.

"Yeah it's Friday the 20th why?" Looking confused and adorable all at once.

"Well, let's see ...what happened on May 20th of last year?"

"Ummm hmmm...we got up and went to work?" Patrick said,peeking at Kevin out of the corner of his eye.

Kevin , hurt and slightly disappointed and having NO CLUE he is being had, stares at his husband, mouth open slightly.

"Babe. This is a very important date. I can't believe you forgot!"

Kevin gets up and starts to pace. Running his hands through his hair.

Patrick, still sitting on the couch , sits back and watches with a deceptively confused look on his face.

"Oh wait! I know..it's the day we moved in together right?"

"Patrick Murray-Matheson..I cannot believe you. I thought of the two of us you'd be the one to remember first. NOT that it isn't just as important to me but you know...you ...well you are ALWAYS ahead of me in things like this."

"Kevin calm down. Now give me a hint or just TELL me. There isn't any reason to get so upset. Remember we need to talk things out. We promised to not keep secrets."

Sighing, Kevin gave Patrick his adorable squinty eyed look, then walked over and flopped, yes he flopped onto the couch like a small child having a temper tantrum.

Laying his head on the back of the couch, he rolled his head so he was facing Patrick and with a full on pout he said , "Patrick (insert whiny voice here) it's our first anniversary. How could you forget?"

Appearing shocked and trying not to smile Patrick said "Oh my God Kevin! I am so sorry! What with the new games coming out and you know we have been swamped at work! We haven't had much time to even get lunch most days. I am so sorry!"

Placing Rocky on the floor and whispering in his ear "fetch", Patrick snuggles up to Kevin and starts kissing his neck, just the way he likes it. It's not long before Kevin is a puddle of goo in Patrick's arms.

"Ok I get it. I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you'd ..." Kevin is stopped in what he is saying by Rocky and the small package he has dropped in his lap.

Kevin stares down at the package, then at Rocky and finally at his husband who, had it been any bigger, his smile would have taken up his entire face.

Grinning and with his beautiful eyes sparkling, Patrick looks at his husband and says. "I cannot believe you thought I forgot. When have I ever forgotten anything important and this..THIS is the most important of all. But, that's ok..I forgive you!" Bouncing up and down on the couch, with his hands clasped in front of him he says.."Are you gonna open it before I die of excitement or what?!"

Grinning at Patrick, Kevin slowly starts to remove the paper. In part just to drive his husband crazy, that man is a true believer of tearing into the wrapping paper at any and all occasions. No slow removal by his man. It's all out war. The paper never stands a chance.

Finally Patrick's patience is at an end. "I swear to God Kevin..if you don't open that in the next ten seconds, I will!" Making like he is going to grab the package, Patrick lunges at his husband, only to start tickling him until he crys "uncle!"

Giving Kevin a peck on the lips, Patrick sits back so Kevin can open his gift. Inside the box is a necklace. Attached to the necklace is a locket with a picture of Rocky and Patrick together, professionally done. On the opposite side is "May 20th, 2015. The day our family started."

Looking up with tears in his eys Kevin puts his hand behind Patrick's neck, pulls him in and gives him a kiss.

Nervously Patricks starts talking. "I know it looks kinda girly what with a locket and all but the guy at the jewelers said that a lot of guys are wearing them and the chain is pretty manly you have to admit and it does look cool... right?" Finally taking a breath Patrick looks at Kevin. Kevin is smiling his beautiful smile as he puts the chain around his neck.

"Very butch Patrick Murray- Matheson. I love this and I LOVE you for getting it for me. It's perfect so thank you! It's an amazing gift and I will always wear it." Winking at his husband he pulls him back into his arms and they, along with Rocky ,snuggle.

After about twenty minutes, Patrick has fallen asleep, as has Rocky. So Kevin slowly pulls himself out from underneath them, gets up and walks into the bedroom. He opens his side of the closet and gets a cardboard box down. Setting it on the bed he opens it up and takes out a beautifully wrapped box. Setting that on the bed, he returns the bigger box to the shelf, shuts the closet door and walks back into the livingroom.

Standing next to the couch, watching his family sleep, Kevin grabs his phone. He turns away and heads to the bathroom to make a call. Shutting the bathroom door quietly, he sets the box on the counter then scrolls through his contacts until he finds the one he wants then he taps it. Waiting for the phone to be answered , Kevin looks again at his necklace, smiles and closes his eyes.

"Hello Kevin dear! How are you? Happy Anniversary by the way."

"Thank you Danna Banana and I am good. Are we all set for this weekend?"

"All set on my end. Rocky and I, as you know had a long discussion and he is on board with the plan." Danna said chuckling.

"Great! I haven't given Patrick his anniversary gift yet but I got his. The sneaky little puppy!"

"Wasn't it beautiful? Patrick showed it to me last week. I have never seen one for a man but I have to say it is both gorgeous and very manly. Perfect!"

"Oh I agree...did you know he pretended to not remember what today was?"

"Yes I did know dear..I thought it quite clever of him."

"So you wre in on both surprises then? You are very good at keeping secrets." Grinning Kevin just shook his head.

"Yes dear, well one must be, in order to get along in life sometimes don't you agree?"

"I do indeed Danna Banana..I do indeed. Ok so we will see you in about an hour when you come to get Rocky right?"

"Yes..I took the list you gave me and got all his favorite foods and I will get his toys and bed from you, although we both know he will make me share mine with him..silly dog!"

"Oh you love it and you know it. You are not fooling anyone."

"Whatever Kevin dear...See you soon."

"See you soon Danna. Danna?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you again for doing this, I really appreciate it."

"Kevin, you make Patrick very, very happy. I love you like a son. I would do anything for the two of you , you know that. See you in a bit." With that Danna hung up.

Grinning down at his phone, Kevin shut it off , put it in his pocket and picked up the pkg from the counter. Opening the door he walked into the livingroom to see his amazing husband and their pooch slowly waking up.

Walking over to the couch he puts the box on the floor next to the couch and slowly sits down. Patrick immediately curls into Kevin and says something that melts his heart every time. "Where did you go? We missed you."

Snuggling Pastrick close Kevin replies. "I went to get your gift. You didn't think I forgot did you?"

Smiling up at his husband Patrick replies, "No I knew you'd remember and give me whatever you have for me when you were ready. Sorry Rocky and I fell asleep on you. This past few weeks have been a bitch and I guess I was just exhausted."

"That's ok Babe, I understand. Know what we need? A little vacation. What do you think?" reaching over the arm of the chair, he grabs the wrapped box and puts it in Patrick's hands.

Huge grin on his face, Patrick rips into the page like Jeff Gordon going around the track at Talladega doing 120 m.p.h.

Opening the box and flipping back the paper, Patrick stops and stares at the plane tickets. The departure date and then the return flight.

Whipping his head to stare at Kevin ,Patrick grins and says, "We're going back to where we had our honeymoon aren't we?"

A grinning Kevin replies " yeP! So are you game Patrick? You, me. white sand, naked parts..."

"Oh HELL yeah! I mean I can get to the naked parts anytime, but white sand and warmth? That doesn't come along to often and to combine them? Mind blown!" Patrick puts the box on the coffee table, snags his husband around the neck and pulls him back as he lays down on the couch. With his husband laying on top, Patrick starts to kiss his neck when a thought pops in his head.

"Kev! What are we doing with Rock? We can't leave him alone for an entire week. Have you talked to anyone about stopping and checking on him..and what about.."

"Babe, stop" with his finger over Patrick's lips to stop his questions, he smiles down at him. "I have it all taken care of. Your mom is coming in less than an hour. She will take her favorite grand puppy for the week. I didn't hardly get the question out of my mouth before she was saying yes."

"Oh ok good. I knew you'd have it figured out but my brain has been mush lately and it just didn't occur to me right away." Smiling , Patrick resumed kissing his husbands neck. Much to the enjoyment of both men.

The next morning, Patrick and Kevin were getting ready to leave their apartment when Kevin's phone rang. He smiled when he saw who it was. He put it on speaker and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Woof...woof..woof...woof!"

"Hey Rock, how's it going? You being good for grandma?"

"WOOF!"

"Sorry bud, didn't mean to offend you."

"Woof!"

"Yes Daddy and I are all set to go. Be good and remember we love you."

Patrick chimed in.."Rocky? We'll miss you!"

"Woof *and a long whine*."

"OK be good bud and we'll bring something back for you."

"OK Boys, you need to get to the airport. Rocky will be fine. Oh and you MAY get him back when you come home..maybe not."

"Mom!"

"Danna!"

"Goodbye dears..enjoy!" Click.

"Oh my God your mother is a piece of work! I love that woman!" Turning to Patrick, Kevin smiled.

"Yeah well you didn't grow up with that woman..ok...ok..I admit she has changed and she is awesome and warmer now."

Grabbing his husbands hand, Patrick turned and said, "Let's go to the beach and get nekid!"

"Yeah ...especially the nekid part!" Kevin replied

Leaving the apartment ,the men were both laughing and still holding hands.


End file.
